There's something about Kagome
by Angelstars
Summary: Kagome puts up with Inuyasha & Kougas continual rivalry, but when they both allow her to get hurt 'cause of their stupid competitiveness for her affections, things start to change ... DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
  
**_Summary_: Somewhat of a love triangle fic, but very much Kagome and Inuyasha orientated *   
  


**There's something about Kagome  
**PG-13 (subject to change - for Inuyasha's cuss mouth and heated scenes in later chapters)  
 **  
------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  


  
by ***Angelstars**  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 1.1 - May the best demon win  
  
---  
  
- Everyone's talking about Kagome -  
  
Her name was Kagome, a 16-year-old teenage girl who lived in-between two worlds. Past and Future. Her less than ordinary week started to get complicated when another of Inuyasha-tachi's shard collecting hunts turned into something more than interestingly unique … or maybe not.   
  
---  
  
* Inuyasha seethed with anger gritting his teeth together and clenching his fists so tight his long claws dug into his palms.  
  
"Get your damn hands off of her," he barked at the wolf-prince who had taken Kagome into his arms.  
  
"She's my woman, dog-face! I have a right to touch her," Kouga smugly snorted in response to the hanyou's bark.  
  
"I said get your fucking hands off her," Inuyasha relayed another growl.  
  
Kagome struggled in Kouga's tight hold, shoving and pulling as much as possible as the dog-demon and wolf prince barked out more strong words.   
  
She finally gave in to a sigh halting her struggle, "Kouga-kun, let go of ME!" she shrieked in frustration.   
  
It had no affect because they continued to snarl and bark at one another, Kagome frowned twitching her left eye in anger and discomfort.   
  
This was getting to be annoyingly repetitive. Kouga showing up claiming her as his 'woman' and Inuyasha getting overly possessive and violent about the wolf-youkai's advances on her.   
  
"I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't put Kagome down right NOW!" Inuyasha snapped lifting his sword.   
  
Kouga scoffed and pulled her tighter to his person causing Kagome to whip sharply into his chest crushing her with a painful gasp. Inuyasha's eyes darkened at this action and lunged toward them full speed, his blood boiling over.   
  
It all happened so quickly; Kouga hadn't let her go and Inuyasha wasn't showing any signs of stopping his attack.   
Kagome froze and stiffened as Inuyasha dove into the wolf's side pulling her down with them both. She clutched her eyes tightly shut waiting for the pain.   
  
"KAGOME-SAMA!"  
  
"KAGOME!!"   
  
her other travelling companions shouts could be heard, echoing all around the forest. Then it went blissfully quiet. And darkness took her over.   
  
*  
---  
  
* That was the last time she had put up with Inuyasha and Kouga's continual rivalry. They had both allowed her to get hurt because of their stupid competitiveness for her affections.  It was going to stop whether they liked it or not, enough is enough.   
  
Kagome sighed once more, Inuyasha had been brooding up in his tree and ignoring her for days now. She narrowed her eyes and frowned thinking about it. Why was he ignoring her? Shouldn't it be her ignoring him? Or at least making him apologize for being such a jerk. She exhaled another 'humph' She couldn't let him feel sorry for himself for the whole week! It was a nightmare already, every time she'd go near him he'd either 'Keh' at her or refused eye contact. He was taking what happened seriously. '_Which was a good thing, right_?' she asked herself.   
  
She lifted her head noticing she had reached her destination, "Inuyasha! Come down I want to talk to you" she bellowed from the bottom of the Goshinboku.   
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Keh, go away wench. I'm trying to sleep"   
  
"It's the middle of the afternoon, and we have another shard to go retrieve or have you forgotten about that?" she reminded him putting her hand on her hips when she got no reply from the moody dog-demon. She frowned in agitation, "Inuyasha, don't think I wouldn't say the magic word. I am more than willing to help you come down the hard way"   
  
She heard him snort one last time before jumping from one branch to another landing with ease in front of her. She smiled, "There that was easy and painless," she paused and looked up at him. "Can we talk about what happened with Kouga?"   
  
"…."  
  
"Please, Inuyasha… " Kagome sighed in defeat.  
  
"What's there to talk about, wench?" he huffed in defence.  
  
"You know what! We need to resolve this rivalry between you and Kouga it's blinding you. You've been sulking for 3 days now!"  
  
"I hate him. he hates me. What more do you want me to say?"  
  
She sighed and lowered her head, "fine" she muttered softly. He wasn't going to admit anything and it would be a miracle if he even said sorry.  
  
"Kagome?"   
  
She looked up at his questionable face.  
  
"Why didn't you 'sit' me?"  
  
Her shoulders shrugged and her face screwed in confusion.   
  
"You could have been hurt badly, and it would have been all my fault…."   
  
Kagome took a step forward and reached out for his shoulder, "No it wouldn't have been all your fault and I didn't get hurt badly. You managed to stop when you noticed I was still attached to Kouga."  
  
"Stupid wolf," he snapped. "He should have let you go, what the hell was he thinking!!?!"  
  
She smiled reassuringly before sighing in relief. "So does this mean you'll stop sulking? Can we go shard hunting already?!"   
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure of her enthusiasm to go shard hunting, but he shrugged off that thought and snorted a "Keh" in reply.   
  
*  
---  
  
*It was going to be another one of those afternoons the search for the shard rumour wasn't going as well as they planned this demon was being a right royal pain it was stubborn and deflected Inuyasha's every move, Miroku had long since given up on helping the seething hanyou and taijiya, who were both now starting to hate this youkai. It wasn't that big, but it had massive crab like claws on one arm which proved to be harder to slice into than the dog-demon had assured his companions. Kagome sat back and held Shippo to her chest getting increasingly worried. Her bow was useless to her this demon was fully armoured and hadn't been scratched by her attempts with the arrows.   
  
Then she sensed more shards coming at an increasingly fast speed toward her and the Kitsune, she sighed in relief. The well-known whirlwind came to a stop near by. Kouga looked over his shoulder and smiled at Kagome before making an attack on the unsuspecting demon crab claw thing from behind. The demon lost balance and crashed face first in the ground. Inuyasha snorted taking advantage at the demons vulnerability finishing it off with one hit with Tetsusaiga. The shard had finally been retrieved.   
  
Now the only problem was Kouga and Inuyasha who insisted with barking and growling at one another. Kagome watched on at the towering of conflicts name-calling and jealousy rage get the best of them, they were doing it again. Forgetting she may be caught up in the way or even in danger from something else, this was getting seriously frustrating.   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back towards the group of Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo who watched on at the display of the two agitated youkai fighting it out once more. Kagome gave them a small smile.   
  
*  
---  
  
*The massive thunderbolt hit the ground with an ear shattering crash causing it's branches to lash out in many directions. The sky was dark and the winds were now picking up. Inuyasha and Kouga were well aware of the weather change but still fought out with another round of attacks. The lightning cracked and crashed closer to the group once more. Again its folk-like branches lashed out hitting a near by tree which was close to the group. Miroku clutched his staff it's bell wavering from the blinding winds, what was going on? The weather was clear just a few moments ago. Something was brewing and there was defiantly a dark aura emitting all around them. Kagome and Shippo clung on to the transformed cat youkai who was sheltering Sango protectively. Kagome called to Inuyasha and Kouga through the winds begging them to stop and shelter from the lightning and winds. As if on cue another lightning bolted through the air grounding both youkai to the floor, Kagome gasped and called for Inuyasha before letting go of the large cat-demons leg running as fast as she could to Inuyasha's fallen side.   
  
Inuyasha and Kouga both moved and were both on their feet in less then a blink. Kagome called for Inuyasha once more before another lightning bolt flashed above her and a bolt emerged from it directly aiming for her, she screamed when the bolt took its target down with a thud. She lay still on the ground blue and white sparks flying off her body causing her to tremble when it burned at her naked flesh.   
  
The Thunder and darkness where rapidly lifted from above and the sun merged through the dark clouds casting a strange glow over the fallen Girl.   
  
Suddenly Shippo cried a scream of grief begging Kagome to get up pawing at her unmoving body.  
  
*  
---  
  
*a/n: I have no idea where or if I'm going anywhere with this; I have a kind of a plot going… anyways, if you want me to continue let me know reviews are always appreciated.   
Thanks!  
  
  
    

  
  
  



End file.
